Cold hard facts
by zcbmnvx
Summary: Pap drops a small truth bomb on Undyne and Alphys after they help him with his younger brother Sans after a small ice breaking thing. After learning the truth, the warrior and scientist are ready to big sister it up in order to help protect everyone's favorite little blueberry. Not the best summary ever, but hey, you get what you get.


Yo people, I know this is really short and now well-written, but I'll be honest, all of my stories will probably be like that. Their just waiting for someone to come along and say "Hey I'd like to take this story on a ride, give it a chance to live!" To which I'll respond, "Heck ya my friend, let me know how it goes, I wanna see my little ones grow!" Please adopt my stories, they need a good home, just be sure to reference me or something. okay, on to the show!

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, rushing past Undyne and Alphys to the edge of the pond as he watched his little brother fall into the ice below. "SANS? SANS!" His frantic yells becoming more desperate as he began pounding and breaking the ice above to give Sans a spot to surface, but he wasn't coming up.

"Move it Papyrus!" Undyne yelled as she dove into the water.

Papyrus and Alphys held their breath as Undyne disappeared after Sans. moments later Undyne resurfaced, Sans held close to her chest, his eyes closed and chest heaving.

"SANS!" Papyrus called, rushing over to the two soaked monsters, ready to snatch his baby brother up and away from his friend.

"Hold it Papyrus!" Undyne called, turning her body towards the taller skeleton to act as a shield to the smaller, more fragile monster tucked away in her arms. "Alphys quickly!" The fish monster called to the small reptile.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Please move back papyrus, Undyne is right, with how nervous you are, the heat resonating from your soul contrasts with the cold of his body. If we allow you to hold him, he could go into shock from the temperature difference. Undyne can regulate the heat that she gives off, it will be much safer for Sans If you allow her to hold him." Wanting nothing more than to hold his brother, Pap regretfully allows Alphys logic for sans safety to overcome his want. They all sat patiently as Alphys checked over the small monster in Undynes arms before she spoke. "A-Alright, he should be fine, A bit weak but fine. It would be in his best interest for him to stay somewhere warm, If he goes somewhere, someone either needs to hold him or at the very least his hand until I give him the okay. Let's go back to your house so I can give him one last proper check over." Leading the way, Papyrus lead the group back to his house, When they got there, he put blankets on the couch for Sans to lay in.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Papyrus asked in a worried voice.

"I don't really know, his healing factor seems to be working far more than it should be for something so small and it seems to be taking every ounce of strength he has. His body is doing everything it can to ensure he doesn't lose a single health point." Alphys explained.

"Funny, little mans to tough to let this take away anything from him. Though I'm sure he could risk one, just to allow himself to heal faster, if he keeps this up, its just gonna hurt him more." Undyne laughed.

"NO", Papyrus yelled, startling the two other females. "Sans can't risk a single health point, any little point he has is important to his health, I'll just lend him some of my magic to help him heal." Pap responded placing his hands on his brothers chest and focusing his magic through his hands and to his brother.

"Pap, I know you want Sans to get better, but maybe you should let him handle this." Undyne tried to reason to her friend.

Papyrus sighed and looked over to his friends "Do you guys promise to keep a secret, you can't tell anyone?" Pap asked softly, eyes going back to focus on his brother.

"Oh, of course Papyrus, what's up" Alphys responded, Undyne nodding her head and giving Papyrus a reassuring smile.

"Well, the reason I'm so protective of Sans Is not only because I'm the older brother, But because of his power. You see, Sans Is a boss monster..."

"WHAT" Undyne shouted before Alphys calmed her down and nodded for Pap to continue.

"Anyway, he's a boss monster, the strongest one in the Underground. But he's also the weakest, most fragile monster as well."

Confused, Alphys prompts, "What do you mean?"

"Well, He sleeps all the time to raise his Hp above his max, because of his attack and defense we can't risk him just staying there. I mean he only has 1." Again confused, Undyne asked the question this time. "Ummm, 1 what Papyrus?" "My little brother only has 1 attack, 1 defense, 1 HP."

The room went quiet for a moment before Undyne started yelling again. "As I said earlyer... WHAT!? How in the world is that possible, he can fall off his bed and kill himself!" Undyne screeched, only to be calmed by Papyrus.

"That's why he doesn't have a bed frame, only a mattress to keep him close to the ground. I suggested bed railing, but he wasn't up for it, said it looked like a crib, so that was our compromise"

"Well he could trip on a shoe lace and hurt himself"

"He only wears slippers for that reason. Once again my suggestion was velcro or elastic shoes, but he wasn't going to hear it, so he won the battle of the pink slippers."

"The change in temperature from here to the capital could get him sick"

"That hoodie he is always wearing regulates heat, keeps him warm when it's cold and cool when it's hot. He's had it for as long as I can remember, but I don't remember where we got it. I'm just thankful he hasn't outgrown it. It may be difficult to find him something else to wear out that he likes.

"Why do you let him out in general!"

"Because he needs to live his life, but now that you two know, you can also help protect him against things." Pap commented thoughtfully.

"Of course we'll help Pap, but I swear to you that If I feel that he is in any kind of danger, I am taking him to my house, wrapping him in bubble wrap, and locking him in a closet full of pillows." Undyne responded, looking absolutely serious about her threat.

"Of course Undyne" Hearing the rustling sound of sheets behind them, they turn to see Sans dig himself out from the pile of blankets on him. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve and giving a cute yawn, Sans looks over to the group and freezes. Noticing the worried glances everyone was giving him.

"Alright, what's up?" He asks swinging his feet around the couch and looking at them, waiting for a response. When he didn't get anything but odd and apologetic stares, he looked to the clock on the wall instead. "Aw stars, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry" Sans says as he hops off the couch and heads to the door. "Welp, I'll see you weirdos laaattt.. ummmm." He slurred as he started to tilt were he stood, feeling as though he were about to fall, sans prepared himself to hit the floor when instead he felt something soft and scaly wrap around him. Regaining his wits, Sans looked down to see that Alphys had wrapped her thick tail around his waist and was setting him upright. Being sure to thank her, Sans couldn't help but be confused when she slid her hand in his and held it tight.

"And that would be the reason I said to either hold him or his hand, where are you off to Sans, I will go with you." she said to him, now thoroughly confusing him.

"Now I know I'm missing something, you guys don't need to dote over me. I'm fine, just took a bit of a tumble, I'm always this clumsy, nothing new. So why don't I just..." Sans says as he tries to slip his hands out of the reptiles hands, but her grip was surprisingly strong for someone so timid.

"No sans," Alphys replies firmly "As a doctor, I must recommend and condone what would be best for you and your health until further notice. As your friend, I don't want to see you hurt like that again and will do everything that I can to prevent it. So I'm going to walk you to where ever it is you need to go."

"Hey don't leave me out you tiny nerds, I need to watch both of your backs! Papyrus, why don't you spend today doing Pap relaxing stuff, and we'll watch Sans." Undyne offered.

"Are you two sure, he can use shortcuts, he can easily lose you if you let go of him"


End file.
